the Assembly
by dracomilloy
Summary: the people who fought in the battle of Hogwarts return to teach the fifth years about the battle and Voldemort...I suck at summaries! next generation.
1. the letter

Chapter 1

Harry sat at the kitchen table in a house much like the burrow that the Weasleys had lived in for generations. His wife was at his side and they both wore looks of fear, Ginny's being half covered by her beautiful red hair, the day had finally come, and it was here way too soon. All of this fear was because of the letter that was found on their porch step, along with an owl from Harry's second favourite place on earth, Hogwarts.

"It couldnt be time for the fifth-year assembly already! Could it?" asked Ginny to Harry, "what time is it usually?"

Harry explained "Normally it is later on in the year but I asked the Headmaster to push it forewards a bit so that James doesnt learn about our involvement from a textbook. I also asked for a couple of extra guests to come to the assembly, I guess I shouldn't be too scared because we knew the day would come that we had to tell them, and I arranged for it to be so soon."

So Harry Potter signed his name and put the symbol of the deathly hallows beside it like he had done since the final battle that he would soon be speaking about in front of all of the fifth years at Hogwarts.


	2. platform 9 34

There was an odd sense of fear when the golden trio waited at Platform 9 ¾ on the 12th of January. Although all of the surviving heros of the final battle were there, all eyes remained steadily on one man in particular, the boy who lived, the chosen one, and now...a father that had kept a secret for 16 years. suddenly, all eyes were moved to look at a pillar of smoke that started pouring out of the tunnel at the far end of the platform, the Hogwarts Express had arrived.

"I think that it was really cool that you got the train to pick us up this year, mate," said a tall red haired man, Harry's best friend since they were first years, "it reminds me of the best day of my life...the day that I met the boy who lived...ooh and the sweets..." the last part was moaned as he slipped into a flashback of the sugary sweets.

"I sure hope that the candy wasnt the only thing you remember about that day, Ronald Weasley!" exclaimed his frizzy haired wife, Hermione Granger as she snapped him out of his flashback and handed him a tissue to wipe the drool that had slipped to his chin.

"it isnt. I destinctly remember a really annoying girl make fun of my spells." This earned a punch in the arm from said annoying girl, Hermione. "oh, did I say annoying, I meant...uh...umm...really smart and talented?"

"nice save, mate," said Harry sarcastically as everybody boarded the train.


	3. history interruption

James was tuning out in History of Magic like every other day when there was a loud knock at the door, assuming it to be a teacher there to speak with professor Binns, he ignored it, well...until his name was called. When James looked up towards the front of the class his face turned as red as the Gryffindor banner because the person at the front of the class was not a teacher after all, but his FATHER!

"Come here James I need to speak with you." Said his father and everybody in the class turned around to stare at him, although many looked excited for some reason. James walked to the front and followed Harry out to the hallway.

"why are you here and what did you want to talk about dad?" asked Harry's oldest son as the pair walked down the corridor.

"I have an explanation, just not right now, first we need to find your siblings and your cousins...do you know where they are?" asked Harry, who was in a rush to find the children.

After repeating the same embarassing display for his and Ron's other children, they were on their way to the great hall.


	4. behind hermione's back :)

The Weasly and potter children were talking as fifth years started filing into the great hall/ auditorium. "What is all the secrecy about? " asked Hugo to Lily, "and why are WE learning this, whatever it may be, with the fifth years? we are still second years!"

"Maybe its abou- OH theres mum... HI MUM!" yelled Rose as the crowd settled and Hermione Granger stood on stage to begin the assembly. Rather than adress her daughter who was seated in the front row waving franticly, Hermione adressed the entire room when she spoke.

"Hello and welcome to all 5th years, professors, and a few special guests," began Hermione with a quick look to where her children were sitting, "many of you may have already guessed what the topic of todays assembly might be but we ask that you remain silent so that others can figure it out themselves." With this, Ron and Harry went to stand beside Hermione, each holding their own microphone.

"Alright 'Mione, lets not bore the children with long introductions," interupted Ron, and Hermione scowled at him for ruining her 2 page long speach that was meant to introduce the assembly, "instead of you introducing everybody...im sure they know a bit about themselves, so lets let them introduce themselves." At this comment, everybody that was seated on the stage held up their very own microphone.

"what? But i was supposed to introduce them! and why do they have their own mics?...they were going to come up here to speak and all use this microphone! You guys planned this behind my back! Didnt you? I am going to kill you Ronald!" with this she realised that her microphone had caught everything that she had said and that she was making a fool of herself so she stood on the side of Harry that ron was not on.

"I am going to kill you, mate!" said a very red looking Ron to Harry, it was Harry's idea to interupt their best friend after all, "you are so dead!"

After hearing this the black haired man chuckled "what else is new?" and then he adressed the group of fifth years who had started to get restless and confused by the conversation on stage.


	5. introductions are an order

"how about introductions first. So lets start at one side of the stage and go to the other. So Luna may you start with your name and 1 thing about yourself?"

"Hello my name is Luna Scamander and my favourite animals are Nargles."

"Hello, you already know me as your herbology teacher, but my name is Neville Longbottom and I killed an evil guys snake...it was epic!"

"agreed" replied all of the people sitting on the stage.

"hey guys my name is George Weasley and im holey!" exclaimed George with his favourite joke because it reminded him of his twin who refused to laugh when he heard it.

"Umm... hi? I am here because Harry asked me to be...i dont know why though because I didnt exactly help anybody...nor was i the nicest person alive..." the blond man sitting next to george was confused.

"well Draco, you did eventually become nice and you werent THAT bad. You being alive is also the only reason I still am alive so, thats why you're here" replied Harry, proving that he had forgiven draco malfoy.

"so...my turn? Hey I'm Ginny Potter and I was possesed by a man named Tom Marvolo Riddle in my first year."

"and now for the last three people...my name is Ronald Weasley and I went camping with my 2 best friends rather than going to school for my last year...oh and i took down a mountain troll in my first year...not that any of you should try any of that!" he added hastily.

"Hello, my name is Hermione Weasley and i punched draco here in the face when i was 14...no offence draco but it was fun!"

"none taken...I know that I was being a...and I quote...a foul loathsome evil little cockroach" replied the blonde man.

Lastly, the star of the assembly spoke clearly "My name is Harry James Potter, and I am the reason this assembly is happening...not to sound vain or anything."


	6. confusion

"so...wait...why are mum and dad and uncle Harry leading this assembly? And what did uncle Harry mean that he is the reason for this assembly? What is this assembly even about?" asked rose during the murmuring that followed these introductions. Once the weasley and Potter children had silenced, they realised that the rest of the hall was asking the same questions.

"silence please!" yelled Harry and everybody quickly fell silent. He continued "I have been organising this fifth year assembly for about 15 years, but this year is particularly important so if you would all listen closely, we may begin." At this, everybody fell silent with curiousity.

"this year is special to all three of us here at the front because it is the year that we are telling our children our story for the first time. So, even though some of you know parts of this story, we will re-tell it so that everybody is on the same page." Explained Ronald. "So...we will let the smartest person here begin... 'Mione?"

"Hello, the story that I am about to tell you may be disturbing to some of you, "said Hermione, looking at her children, "however, you should know that every parent or guardian signed a form to give you permission to attend it, myself included. So let us begin! This story starts with two people who dearly loved each other, they loved each other almost as much as they both loved their son. The woman was named Lily Potter, and her husband was James Potter, their son, who was identicle to his father apart from his eyes, was named Harry James Potter, and he is the topic of today's assembly." With these words came 5 distinct gasps from Lily, James, Albus, Rose, and Hugo.


	7. death dursleys and departing to school

"Thank you for that shocking introduction to my story Hermione, may I tell this next part?" interupted Harry and for a moment Hermione looked worried...he wasnt supposed to speak until they got to the part about the Dursleys. Understanding how much it meant to him, Hermione nodded her head, and Harry continued.

"When I was 1 year old an evil wizard that was killing everybody who was against him broke into our home, he killed my father when James ran to stop him and my mother ran to protect me...soon, she was killed too. next, he turned his wand towards me and cast the killing curse... but, obviously, it didnt work." Everybody was shocked as Harry went on. "Later on in my life I realised that This evil wizard, his name was Voldemort by the way, was not there just for my parents, but for me. Voldemort had come because of a prophecy that told of a boy born at the end of July in the year that I was born, I will not tell you which year that is, this boy would have the power to defeat Voldemort. The prophecy applied to two people...both are at this assembly, and both made a huge impact on the death of Voldemort. Can the other person please stand up and wave?" when harry said this, Neville stood up and waved to the mass of his shocked students then quickly sat back down.

"so, anyways...I was carried to my aunt and uncle's house after the death of my parents and, because they are muggles, I had no idea of my magic until I got accepted into Hogwarts. These muggles knew about witches and wizards, but hated anything that was strange to them, and boy, was I strange." Said Harry, remembering the years he had spent in that awful place. "my room was literally a closet...or more accuratly a cupboard, and every day I was treated like a slave. I couldnt wait to get out of that place, and then a letter came when I was 11. I'm sure all of you understand the joy that i felt when it arrived."

"so...it was sorta weird for him when he arrived in the wizarding world for the first time," explained Ron, reciting his assigned part, "after all of those years when his aunt and uncle pretended he didnt exist, and then he is accepted into a school where people know more about him than he does! Needless to say it was an adjustment."

Next Hermione piped in, "thankfully, he had a lot of help from the weird red-head boy who ate everything in sight and the frizzy haired nerdy girl. They became his best friends, and the three of us went on so many...adventures... they certainly were adventurous."


	8. adventures :)

"So, in order for you to understand our story further, we will explain the larger adventures that took place, the kind that would get published in a book if there were ever an author who wrote about our lives." Said Ron, "in our first year, we fought a fully grown mountain troll by ourselves, we passed a series of challenges so that we could protect the philosopher's stone, an object that Voldemort wanted. And Harry here succeeded in protecting it and destroying the body that Voldemort was using. Ginevra would you like to tell them about our second year?"

"sure thing Ronald," Ginny began, using the name that she knew her brother hated, "in their second year, somebody kept writing messages on the walls in rooster blood... scary things like 'the Chamber of secrets has been open, enemies of the heir beware.' At this same time students were getting petrified and everybody figured that it was the monster that is said to live in a secret chamber under the school. This chamber was put there by Salazar Slytherin, and is only able to be opened by the heir of Slytherin himself. Well, everybody thought that Harry was opening it because he was able to speak with snakes just like Salazar, but Harry thought it was a certain racist blonde boy, Draco Malfoy. To figure out the truth, Harry Ronald and, mostly Hermione, made a very complex potion called polyjuice potion, read up on it later. What they figured out was that neither Harry nor Draco was the heir. Hermione got petrified but told them valuable information through a book that she was reading, and when I was taken into the chamber, the two boys came to rescue me from the heir of slytherin, who was actually Voldemort posessing me to do his work for him. Yeah...I think thats all that happpened that year!" finished Ginny as her children looked at her surprised.

"yes, ginny that was all that happened that year, apart from Dumbledore getting suspended, hagrid going to azkaban, me facing my fear of spiders...mostly... and Lockhart going insane...oh and the flying car...that was a good year!" replied Ron.

"dont forget being beaten up by a tree..." piped in Harry.

"ya...you dont happen to have that on tape, eh potter? I kind of want to see it!" exclaimed draco.

"yes I do but you need to come over to my house to watch it, I dont lend it out to just anybody!" Harry joked.

After this, Ginny interrupted, "okay boys, we can talk about movie nights later...right now we are kind of in the middle of an assembly."

"you boys are so annoying sometimes...who wants to say year 3? Draco?" Hermione asked, abandoning her scrip for the time being.


	9. years 3-5

"alright, so year three was pretty uneventful... a mass murderer had escaped from azkaban, our defence against the dark arts teacher was a werewolf, but now that I look back he was really amazing" said Draco, looking at Teddy Lupin who was sitting with the teachers. "uh...the mass murderer was actually innocent, and he escaped on a bloody chicken...sorry...a hippogriff... Harry and Hermione went back in time to save both the non-murderer and the hippogriff... Oh and they figured out that Sirius Black was not a murderer because the guy he supposedly murdered was in hiding as a pet rat named scabbers... Yes, it was a confusing year. who wants to tell them about 4th year?"

"I will," volunteered George, and Harry nodded for him to begin. "okay, so...where to begin? Aha! So we got a new professor in the cursed Defence against Dark arts, and he had a disturbing hands on approach to teaching. His name was Barty Crouch Jr, but he was discuised as Alaster Moody. So anyways, he showed his students the three unforgivable curses. That was also the year that the triwizard games were going on. Obviously, everybody wanted to participate, but there was an age limit...blegh, and sadly I was below it. Fred and I tried an aging potion, but it didnt work, yet rather than 3 wizards/ witches participating, a fourth really young wizard was chosen. unfourtunatly, the 4th person had to participate, even though he was much too young. Harry Potter was the 4th participant, and the winner of the games. The other 3 were Victor Krum, the famous quiddich player, Fleur Delacour," continued George as Ginny muttered something that sounded oddly like phlem, "she is now my sister in law, and Cedric Diggory, a hogwarts student that was killed by voldemort that year. So the new teacher made it so that Harry would win the games so that the trophy could transport him to Voldemort where he would be killed. Harry lived but Hogwarts still suffered the loss of a great student." After this, everybody remained silent, and paid their respects to the man that many of them never knew about.

"so, the next year we had this horrible teacher, even worse than Barty Crouch Jr, she worked for the Ministry of Magic and refused to let us actually learn spells. Because of this lack of teaching, we formed a group to actually teach us defence against Voldemort, who we believed was back, although many others did not. There was a lot of evil punishment that year and we broke into the department of mysteries to save the non- murderer Sirius Black, oh by the way he was harry's godfather...and he was a very nice man...i really liked him... sadly he ended up passing away, but he did so smiling." Said Luna.


	10. cheating in potions

"So, the next year was cool because Harry actually did better than I did in potions! Granted he cheated," teased Hermione,and Harry stuck out his tongue at his friend, "yes so, Harry had to get a memory from our new potions teacher, this memory cleared up so many things about what they needed to do to kill Voldemort fully. He and Dumbledore went on an adventure to find an object called a horcrux, more on that later, and when Dumbledore came back he was killed by his trusted friend, Severus Snape."

"yes, and from what I was told your 7th year consisted of a lot of camping, stealing a dragon, breaking into the Ministry, and breaking into Gringgotts, oh and visiting Godric's Hollow. Am I right?" asked Neville.

"that pretty much sums it up, we had to look for more horcruxes."

"so that leaves the hard part to me does it? The main topic of this assembly?" wondered Harry out loud, "thanks for that guys! im going to need a lot of help with this part..."


	11. death toll

"so... when they told you that the assembly was all about me, they were lying...it is actually more about an event called the Great War, The Final Battle, The Battle of Hogwarts...and pretty much any other name that you can think of that describes a bloody war with a lot of death." Began Harry, "but you probably do not understand the severity of it, and why should you? You probably heard of a relative or a family friend that passed away over 20 years ago, but many do not know why because you have not been taught about the war in school yet. Today you will, but to emphasise the widespread suffering of this war, everybody on the stage will tell of at least one person that was killed during this war. Is that okay with you guys?" and they all nodded their heads.

Ginny began, "although so many people that I loved died, I am going to tell about Tonks, the most loving and brave woman ever. Although she could have stayed home and conforted her son Teddy, who she dearly loved, she decided that her involvement could help in the war and so she fought and made a great impact on the outcome. She made others realise how brave they could be even if they weren't gryffindors."

Draco spoke next, "well, I'm not sure if this name may be repeated later...it probably will...but the man who was really close to me was Severus Snape. He was my favourite teacher and he taught me that just because I was a death eater, didnt mean I couldnt change just like he did." this earned gasps from some and confusion from others, what was a deatheater? " a death eater is the name for Voldemort's followers by the way and yes, I was one and so was Snape, yet he was the bravest man I have ever met." At this, Albus Severus chuckled because he remembered his father telling him those words when he was a first year.

By this time, the person next to Draco was sobbing because he knew that he had to tell his story next. "So, thanks Ginny for not telling this one, the person who I lost was my twin brother, Fred. He had died laughing just like we had lived. Yes, we were 100% pranksters, and we were joined at the hip...and I do not think I will ever recover from this loss." With this Ginny and Ron walked over to confort their brother.

"we lost lots of people in the Battle, but I am going to tell about a happy death this time. Bellatrix Lestrange, she was a head death eater and was absolutely insane. She was also Sirius' cousin, yet they were complete opposites. Molly weasley ended up killing her and I was overjoyed that she did...my parents have been in St Mungo's for practically my whole life because of Bellatrix, she killed Sirius, and she was constantly around Voldemort...seriously what was up with that?" Rambled on Neville...he really hated Bellatrix.

"actually... she had a huge crush on Voldemort...it was really creepy! My aunt, please dont hold that against me, was obsessed with Voldemort...uugh!" explained Draco as everybody winced at the thought of anybody having a crush on Voldemort.

"okay, before I lose my lunch, can somebody continue with the original conversation" pleaded Ron.

Luna obeyed, "okay so...he didnt actually die during the battle, but he was killed by Bellatrix the same year, so my person is Dobby. Dobby was a free house elf who helped us escape from malfoy manor and got stabbed in the process. If he hadnt helped us we would have all died there...me, olivander, ron, harry, Griphook, and hermione."

"i think that the death that motivated us all the most was Harry Potter's, becausse, although he wasnt actually fully dead for long, we fought harder than ever to avenge his death and to finish what he had started." Ron shocked the students with this one.

"okay so I am going to say two, my favourite teacher, and my least favourite teacher, although both were some of my favourite men. Severus snape, I know that Draco also said this but he really was very brave and kind and he showed his true colours once he died. And my favourite teacher was Remus Lupin. He knew that he could die during the battle, but he fought anyways, not for himself, but for his son. I specifically ask one person to keep this into consideration as I tell this next story, Teddy...keep in mind that he did really love you but this story was his only sign of weakness." Hermione said, staring at Teddy Lupin, "While we were camping and looking for Horcruxes, Lupin found us. He begged us to let him help because he did not want to burden his unborn son with his presence. Lupin was convinced that Teddy would be ashamed to have a werewolf father, but Harry convinced him that Teddy would be more ashamed if he abandoned him. Because of this, Lupin fought for Teddy as much as he could, and he died fighting for him."

"as you can see, everybody has been affected in some way from this war." Explained Harry.


	12. horcuxes, muggles, and year 7

"so, now you know how widespread the disaster was...it even made its way into the muggle world. A bridge collapsed because of death eaters, and the muggle deaths were great. But what was this war about? In short, the war was about Voldemort and Harry... Voldemort wanted power, and Harry was the main thing in his way, because he had already defeated Voldemort many times," Hermione said, "when we were camping we were looking for objects that included peices of Voldemort's soul. These objects are called Horcruxes and were keeping Voldemort alive. There were 7 horcruxes and once they were all destroyed, Voldemort could fully die. These horcruxes included the diary that Voldemort used to possess Ginny in year 2, a ring that also happened to be the resurection stone from the tale of the 3 brothers, read it if you havent already, a locket that belonged to Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw's lost diadem, Helga Hufflepuff's goblet, his pet snake, and Harry Potter,because it all comes back to you Harry."

Harry continued, "dont I know it, so the diary was destroyed in year 2, the ring was destroyed by Dumbledore before he died, and now we needed to figure out what the others were and destroy them. we found the locket and Ron stabbed it with the sword of gryffindor, we broke into Gringotts and got the cup, which was destroyed by a basilisk fang that Ron and Hermione got later. Then we figured that the last few were at Hogwarts, so we went there. Neville would you like to tell us how it was at Hogwarts while we were camping?"

"Sure thing grease lightning!" replied Neville with a muggle joke about Harry's scar, "so, at this time we all thought that severus was a bad guy, and he was headmaster! Thankfully you didnt really see him much, it was the Carrows that were the worst. They were two death eaters in charge of discipline, and yeah...they knew discipline! They also tought muggle studies and defense against the dark arts, although they changed the latter to dark arts. So, to give you a glimpse into both subjects, here is how I got the scar on my face and my limp. In the dark arts class we were asked to practice the cruciatus curse on first years, obviously I had a problem with it because it was unjust but also because that curse put my parents into St Mungos. So, naturally I refused and got this scar on my face...though its not nearly as cool as yours Harry." Neville continued, "and the limp is from muggle studies class and, obviously it isnt the same as it is now. the Carrows taught about how all muggles and muggleborns are scum...I was quite a smartmouth so I asked them how much muggle blood they had, and they got offended for some reason. That pretty much sums up the year, other than going into hiding in the room of requirement."


	13. battle and the hallows

"okay, so onto the good stuff now?" asked Harry to the general assembly, "ron Hermione and I got back into Hogwarts so that we could find Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem, destroy Helga Hufflepuff's goblet, and start the war that would allow us to kill Voldemort and his snake. After the fight had officially begun, I went looking for the diadem while ron and hermione got some more basalisk fangs. We found each other and destroyed the cup and the diadem, then we went looking for voldemort. We found him in the shrieking shack, killing snape. Blah blah blah, severus snape showed us his memories and he was not a bad guy...and then I went out to find Voldemort alone."

"ya...you worried us sick mate!" yelled ron and then he winced, "OH NO...IM TURNING INTO MUM!" this triggered a flood of laughter from the audience.

"So, Harry found Voldemort and when he was hit by the killing curse, the horcrux inside him was destroyed, causing Harry to live even though he pretented to be dead still. Narcissa Malfoy checked that Harry was dead and told Voldemort that he was because all she wanted was to know if Draco was alive. Hagrid had to carry him back to the castle and well, there was chaos...this was where the snakes head got cut off...thus destroying all of the horcruxes. Harry slipped away unnoticed under his invisability cloak and eventually revealed himself as alive and killed Voldemort. I think thats it for that...right?"

"I think so too, but lets quickly explain the deathly hallows, yes they are real!" clarified Ron Weasley, "Harry was the owner of all 3 at the same time... the cloak of invisability which was passed on from his father and will be passed to his children once they are responsible enough to stop trying to take it from the cupboard every holiday. He also owned the resurection stone, which was the stone in the ring that was already mentioned, Lastly, the elder wand was Harry's, yet he didnt keep it. The wand was originally Dumbledore's, then Draco's, and then Harry's before he got rid of it."

Hemione elaborated on Ron's point, "all of these objects helped Harry as he helped to kill Voldemort...the resurrection stone let him speak with james and lily potter, Sirius black, and remus lupin, the invvisability cloak allowed him to keep the fact that he was alive a secret from voldemort so that he could have the element of suprise, and the elder wand ultimately killed voldemort because harry was its rightful owner."


	14. after the war

(A/N: if anybody has any questions please ask in the comments, I want to do the next chapter as a question session where I clear up any confusion in my story... :) stay weird guys...stay weird!)

"um..." breathed Hugo, speechless while the others just sat there dumbstruck. Their parents and aunts/uncles actually were the reason for this assembly. So many questions raced through their heads: why was all of this pushed onto Harry? How did the group of friends cope with all of the death and hardships that they had to face? Did any of their friends know about this before the assembly? Is that why everybody seemed starstruck when they heard the name potter or weasley? And lastly...the one that they wondered the most about, how and why did their parents manage to keep this a secret for so long?

Hermione spoke next, "after the war, many people stayed the night in Hogwarts castle and helped with the cleanup the next day. Many others returned home and mourned with their families. It seemed that the entire wizarding world was there when we had the funerals 3 days later." After the next few days of mourning, kingsley Shacklebot announced that in 2 months, Hogwarts school would reopen. During this announcement he guaranteed everybody who fought in the war a job as an auror without the completion of school. Ron and Harry accepted and became aurors although ron helped George at wasley's wizard wheezes for a while. I went back to school anyways and then got a job with the ministry... magical law enforcement."

"we understand that this is the first that many of you have heard of this and it is very confusing to understand...hell...it was confusing for us too! Because of this we would like to open up the floor to questions...dont worry about time...we have enough time to answer any questions you have. Also, if anybody is too embarrassed to ask a question you can ask them afterwards...everybody on this stage will be staying in the castle all week." Explained Ron as he asked for any questions to be asked at this time.


End file.
